My Life Sucks
by OH-MA-GODS
Summary: It's basically random chosen demigods from both PJO AND HOO so but there are only a little bit of Romans so yeah. There are SOME swear words but otherwise it's fine! Please R&R!
1. Piper: A Wonderful Museum

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO or the song '**

* * *

**My Life Sucks**

**CH 1**

**Piper's Life**

**Piper**

All I've wanted was to be with my father in a cottage by the sea without anything happening such; as chihuahuas appearing out of nowhere and threatening to eat me and like, dragons that can't fly with 7/8 heads appearing out of the blue.

I shook my head at those memories.

**_Flashback_**

_I was eating my ice cream like an ordinary girl. Rocky road with cookies and cream. My grade 7 class and i was on a field trip to a museum. Usually museums are boring with like well, history in them. But this one was different. It had gift shops, bands playing Green Day, Selena Gomez, One Direction,and The Beatles songs all over the museum,it allowed pets but the animal can't poop or pee anywhere they want. There's special rooms that has litter boxes for cats, bags for dogs, and even little treats, $0.25 per each treat. It was awesome._

_I was enjoying my ice cream with the rest of my class when people started to scream and run all over the place. Someone was shouting about dinosaurs attacking, another saying that electrical dragon like creatures with acid spitting heads were attacking. I walked towards the commotion, you'll probably be thinking, 'You should be running for your life AWAY from the threat like the other people' well I'm not like 'other' people._

_There I saw a dragon-like reptile with 7 or so heads there with 4 or 5 kids with weapons fighting the reptile thing-a-ma-bob. I don't know want other people were seeing, but it must be scary considering that they were running away from it. Dogs were barking and trying attack it, but their owners just pulled them away._

_ When the commotion calmed down, I walked up to a boy in my class in which I recalled was Stephan, when he saw me walking up to him still eating my ice cream, he flirted with me, saying " Hello beautiful! What are you doing in this commotion? May I escort you to the washroom to clean up? Though you just went through all this commotion, you still look as stunning and beautiful as a fashion model!" He exclaimed._

_"Hello Stephan, can you please tell me what happened? I was in the washroom when this all happened." Flashing a smile which worked every time when I asked a question to boys. But I hated it. " Are you sure that you want to know?" He asked. I just nodded. " OK. We were just all in the museum when a rumble started, it startled everyone! And then, a huge reptile that looked like a dragon appeared out of the blue! Everyone else ran away from it of course, but I stayed to fight the monster! I scared it away from everyone else using everything I could use! Umbrellas, shoes, even newspapers! Even though I dodged the acid that appeared out of nowhere, I got hit a few times but I still got out unscathed!" He boasted and lied. "Is that what you said was true?" I asked again but a little forcefully. Stephan looked a little dazed. "No, I did not chase the monster away. I ran behind the other people and but all the other things that I had said are true." Thanks Stephan!" I suddenly brightened up. _

_"Of course beautiful..." _

_''Hey Stephan?" I asked._

_"Yes beautiful? Anything you need?"_

_" Please do me a favor and shut the Hades up."_

_I had no idea where 'the Hades' came from but it just seemed so natural I just had to say that. I mentally laughed at his shocked face and plugged my earphones into my ears as I walked away from Stephan and towards to the gift shop to buy something. I scrolled down the songs as I found one that was suitable that was called 'Boulevard Of Broken Dreams'_

**"Boulevard Of Broken Dreams"**

**I walk a lonely road**  
**The only one that I have ever known**  
**Don't know where it goes**  
**But it's home to me and I walk alone**

**I walk this empty street**  
**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**  
**Where the city sleeps**  
**And I'm the only one and I walk alone**

No one else can see what I see or feel what I feel.

**I walk alone**  
**I walk alone**  
**I walk alone**  
**I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**  
**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**  
**Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me**  
**'til then I walk alone**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,**  
**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah**

**I'm walking down the line**  
**That divides me somewhere in my mind**  
**On the border line**  
**Of the edge and where I walk alone**

**Read between the lines**  
**What's fucked up and everything's alright**  
**Check my vital signs**  
**To know I'm still alive and I walk alone**

**I walk alone**  
**I walk alone**  
**I walk alone**  
**I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**  
**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**  
**Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me**  
**'til then I walk alone**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah**  
**Ah-ah, ah-ah**

**I walk alone**  
**I walk a...**

**I walk this empty street**  
**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**  
**When the city sleeps**  
**And I'm the only one and I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**  
**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**  
**Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me**  
**'til then I walk alone...**

_(Flashback end)_

My dad is too busy for me. I can barely get a minute to talk to him with me.

It's like that I don't matter anymore. He said my mother was the most beautiful woman on the planet. He never gave me a name, yet I was determined to fimd out her name. Even if it kills me. I swear on the River Styx. With that, thunder starts to rumble in the distance.

**_4 Years Later_**

My Mother is Aphrodite. **Goddess of Love and Beauty** **and Lady of the Doves.**

* * *

_**AN: READ AND REVEIW! I am on a writer's block and there is a poll in my profile if you want to vote of the next people in my chapters!**_

_**i will not continue unless I get like at least 10 reviews!**_

**-Many Cents A Dollar**


	2. Ain't A Chapter

**Sorry but this ain't a Chapter. I just wanted to tell you that I'm having a writer's block and I NEED the reader's opinions. So I'm discontinuing the story until I get at least 5 reviews about the characters and that I should be continuing about somewhere during Feb.**


End file.
